Role Reversals and Backwards Thinking
by Hitokun
Summary: Reina and Kumiko are both straightforward people, but there's one conversation they can't bring themselves to have. They finally reunite after parting ways at Kitauji, but neither of them are willing to talk about the feelings they left behind in high school. Thankfully, Reina breaks the ice in an unexpected way.


**A/N:** Blah. Hi.

I said I would finish my multi-chp story. And I said I would be on a hiatus. However, I'm a huge liar. The stress is real and I find writing to be incredibly cathartic. I thought about writing my dark and angsty and misguided self harm things, but lol. no.

I might post something every once in a while, embark on new projects, and basically do whatever the heck I want. It's pretty hard to cut out all the fun stuff cold turkey. 2 weeks have gone by, but with work and studying, I feel like months have passed by instead. Definitely won't be as active as before (as I said), but hopefully I can commit to some downtime at least once/month.

So here is something lighter, OOC, and somewhat strange.

 **Main themes:** _time skip, role reversal, drunk, happy endings_

* * *

Kumiko stirred in her empty double bed.

She heard the jangle of keys followed by the creak of her front door. She waited, listening as the door shut with a sudden slam. And then, there was a muffled string of profanities that followed. Even after all this time, she knew it was easy to forget that her front door was so loud.

Kumiko was still groggy, but a grin spread across her lips instinctively. There was only one person with a key to her apartment. Well, technically, that was only if she didn't count her mom or her sister… Ignoring the technicalities, she knew that it could only be _her_ …

Kumiko peeled her eyes open gingerly, squinting through the darkness at the clock on her nightstand. It took her a few seconds before the blocky red numbers made sense to her.

1:53

 _Ah. She's late._

Again, Kumiko grinned. She had tried waiting up, but she put in more than enough overtime at work today. She couldn't keep her eyes open when her head hit the pillow just a few hours ago. Shifting under the covers, Kumiko poked her head out, listening as stockinged footsteps padded across the floor of her living room before pausing outside her bedroom.

This was new. The brunette was more used to…something more unladylike if the girl visited at this hour. She must have gone out for drinks, but there was no sign of the girl's usual drunken loudness. Needless to say, Kumiko was more than familiar with waking up to the feeling of the woman in her bed, grasping, fumbling, and kissing her.

A heavy sigh drifted past the door before the knob turned.

Kumiko stiffened as she shut her eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. She was facing the wall, but she could hear every action in the small room. She tried to discern which article of clothing hit the floor first as a rustle of fabric against fabric filled her ears. After a few more seconds of shuffling, there was a pause.

Kumiko tried to swallow her gulp quietly, but the excitement was lodged in her throat. She could feel herself burning up under the covers.

' _Click'_

It was faint, but completely audible in the silent room. And then, a soft rustle as that piece of clothing joined the growing pile on the floor.

There were footsteps after, bringing the woman closer to Kumiko's bed. Gentle hands lifted the blankets ever so slightly and then, it became much more difficult for the brunette to feign sleep. With a rustle of the sheets and a well-practiced motion, her visitor crawled into bed with her.

Instantly, all her senses were assaulted at once. The familiar smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils, making her gag. Then, a shaky sigh escaped tightly pursed lips as it grazed Kumiko's ear. A slight shift as the woman snaked her arms around Kumiko's thin waist. She held the brunette tightly. Kumiko's eyes shot open at the feeling of an ample chest pressed up against her back. The thin fabric on her separating them did nothing to take away from the sensation of two hardened nipples rubbing against her skin.

Kumiko swallowed, unable to stay 'asleep'.

 _She was naked._

Now, the brunette's mind was in overdrive, her inner monologue filling her brain with incessant chatter. It was all she could do to keep from screaming out. In all the years she had known Kousaka Reina, she never would have thought that something like this would become normal for them.

Kumiko had gotten used to accepting how things were, how the alcohol must have made things easier for both of them. It was a routine that they had lapsed into over the last few months, a tenuous alternation between heated inebriation and polite sobriety. Sometimes, Kumiko preferred feigning ignorance. They were adults now, but some part of her lived in the naive past that she treasured. However, they had graduated from high school many years ago. It was a fond memory for both of them and that was all it was. It was a memory of innocent flirtations, salacious near-encounters, and a sexual tension they never dared to address.

Even now, it wasn't something they _talked_ about.

A pair of wandering hands shamelessly inched beneath the hem of Kumiko's shirt. The brunette stopped breathing; Reina's touch burned as she trailed caresses upwards along her skin.

The trumpeter's dainty hands cupped both of Kumiko's breasts gently, squeezing and massaging as a muffled sigh erupted against the nape of Kumiko's neck.

"I know you're awake, Kumiko."

Kumiko swallowed hard, unable to concentrate on Reina's words. Her mind was more on the girl's playful handling of her chest. She seemed to be fidgeting, squeezing them like she would a soft manjuu. Kumiko's eyebrow twitched. It felt good, but she finally realized that Reina was only sexually assaulting her to get her to admit that she was indeed…awake.

"And I know you've been drinking." Kumiko's voice was small as she retorted, trying to make a point, but it ended up making her sound needy instead.

"Only a few. No more than usual."

A grin. Kumiko could hear it in Reina's voice. And another squeeze followed.

"But you're a lot more touchy than usual…" Kumiko narrowed her eyes, withdrawing slightly as she curled up more on her side.

"Hm? I thought you enjoyed my nighttime visits." Reina pressed on, not letting Kumiko escape her grasps. She tightened her hold on the girl, but relaxed her hands, resting them on the brunette's taut stomach.

"I…don't dislike them."

"You're not being honest now, _Kumiko._ " Reina arched slightly, opening her mouth as she closed her teeth around the soft flesh on Kumiko's earlobe. She bit down.

Kumiko winced. The pain only lasted a second, but it sent pleasure rippling along her skin.

"I _know_ you missed me. Because I certainly did."

Another grin. Kumiko couldn't stand it. She could hear the girl talking, but she didn't know if the alcohol was fueling these delectable sweet nothings. It wasn't like she expected anything, but deep inside her, she knew she did. She always had, ever since high school.

Kumiko disentangled herself from Reina, turning around to face the girl. The smell of alcohol was still strong in the air between them and Kumiko wrinkled her nose at the noxious assault. She stared into the trumpeter's slightly flushed face, her obsidian purple eyes that smouldered with lust and…

 _Intoxication._

A sigh.

Kumiko sighed a sigh that let a part of her soul escape. In actual fact, she didn't think she had much of a soul anymore. After all, she must have sold it to this devil of a girl-a transaction that took place years ago at the Uji Agata festival.

"Reina…You're drunk."

"So? That hasn't stopped you before. What's so different about this time?" Reina stared into Kumiko's wide amber eyes with unabashed candor and a confident smirk on her lips.

Kumiko opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She furrowed her brows in frustration, something catching her train of thought. She wanted to wipe that smug look off the trumpeter's face.

"I don't know."

But she couldn't.

After all, it was an unspoken agreement between them. It had been months since they started seeing each other again, but there was a tenuous caution to their 'relationship'. It was understood that they had graduated. They had graduated from more than just their naïve high school selves. They had entered the world of social norms and expectations, one that dictated Kumiko's office lady life and one that dictated Reina's rising status as a socialite musician.

They were separated for years after high school, but when they met again, there was an automatic attraction to one another. However, they had been adamant on respecting their boundaries, the ones they erected after leaving Kitauji. Despite that, nothing could explain Reina's recent drunken escapades or her insistence on staying over at Kumiko's place when her own was just minutes away. Her visits were sporadic, but not uncommon. At first, they would just talk and reminisce, and sleep.

However, as the months continued on, they would sleep less and less.

"I missed you." Reina repeated her words, as if Kumiko hadn't heard them the first time.

Letting out another sigh, Kumiko hesitated. "I know. You said that already."

"What's wrong? You're being standoffish."

Reina's words were blunt, but her touch was gentle as she raised a hand, caressing Kumiko's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"It's nothing."

Reina frowned, pulling her hand away. "I know it's not nothing. I know something's bothering you. Is it that lecherous team leader at work? Because if he dares lay a hand on you I'll-"

"No, it's not." Kumiko couldn't help but smile at Reina's genuine concern. She could see the wrinkle in her forehead, the ire in her eyes. "Thanks for worrying about me, but it's nothing like that. It's more…trivial, I guess."

"Oh." Reina relaxed somewhat, trying to study Kumiko's expression to figure out the girl's thoughts.

"Then tell me what it is. I'll listen and I'll do my best to help."

Kumiko smiled, but it couldn't manage to reach her eyes. "I'm just…feeling a bit nostalgic. That's all."

Reina's eyes flickered with something, a sudden understanding for the sombre atmosphere. She was observant after all, especially when it came to Kumiko. Tactfully, the trumpeter played into Kumiko's wishes. After all, she had been thinking about the past herself these days, but it was more of a regretful reminiscence. She suspected that the same was true for Kumiko.

"Do you remember…" Reina started, almost cautiously as she held Kumiko's gaze in the semi-darkness.

"…when we used to send LINE messages to each other all the time?"

Kumiko nodded.

"You were the only person I ever messaged. There was no one else on my contacts list." Reina offered up a shy smile as she admitted this.

"What?" Kumiko arched an eyebrow curiously. "Didn't you have any friends?"

There was a pause before the brunette caught her words. "N-no! I meant…as in…I didn't mean it that way…" Kumiko swore under her breath, letting her old habits resurface.

Reina chuckled, glad to see a glimpse of the Kumiko she was more used to. "It's alright. It's true though. Ever since high school you were the only person I ever talked to on LINE."

Kumiko bit her lip, something lodging hard in her chest.

"Then what changed? We used to talk so much and then barely anything for two years. You don't know how surprised I was to get your message that you were back in Japan."

"Things…got busy. My practice schedule got a bit insane until I became a regular." Reina averted her eyes guiltily, her voice trailing off. "I didn't mean to stop keeping in touch. That's why I wanted to find you right when I got back."

"Hm…I see."

Silence settled in only for a few moments before Reina continued.

"Do you remember the day of our high school graduation?"

Kumiko was slightly shocked at the sudden progression, but she allowed it. They were finally talking, clearing the air. It was refreshing, especially after spending these past months dancing around the subject, smothering the hard topics with kisses and heated touches instead.

There was a wistful expression on Kumiko's face as she thought back to that spring day. It was perfect and idyllic and utterly heart wrenching. It was the day they parted ways. It was the day they shared their first kiss by the riverside where Kumiko used to practice so often. They kissed and kissed until both their lips were swollen and both their eyes were red from crying.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I said to you that day?"

Kumiko scoffed, smiling at the memory. "How could I forget? It was so Reina of you to say…with tears in your eyes, you told me you were going to America to be someone special. Like always."

"I did say that, but don't you remember what else I promised you?"

Kumiko wracked her brain, unable to recall.

"I promised that I would give up on you if you kissed me. I was so sure that we could both get on with our lives if we just…" Reina trailed off.

"Followed what our hearts told us to?"

"Exactly."

"And here we are."

"That wasn't really my point, but what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong." Straightforward and blunt. Even when apologizing, Reina didn't beat around the bush.

"Well, that's saying something…Kousaka Reina… _the_ Kousaka Reina admitting her faults is pretty amazing in itself…" Kumiko smirked, her mood lightening considerably.

"Hey…stop teasing…I'm serious here. I was wrong. I was stupid to think that a kiss could change anything. I could never stop thinking about you and it showed in my playing. The first chance I got, I flew back to…sort out my feelings."

A shy murmur at the end.

Kumiko's smile spread even wider. She was starting to love this side of Reina. She didn't even care if alcohol was the instigator. Their conversation was more than sincere and more than cathartic.

"So what are you saying? Have you figured it all out now…? What is it that we've been doing all these months? It's not like I disliked it, but you could have at least-"

"I'm in love with you."

Kumiko's mouth was still open midsentence, her face starting to turn an unsightly red as the blush spread to the tips of her ears.

"I-I…"

"I'm not sure when I realized it, but I think it might have been around the time you started dating Tsukamoto…"

"Oh…that thing with Shuuichi…"

"Yeah. I was so jealous and hurt, but I didn't understand why at the time. I was just so angry that he got to be your boyfriend."

Kumiko winced at the reminder.

"If…you can even call it that. He dumped me after…what was it? Two weeks? He threw a jealous fit and made a scene in front of the whole class."

"Oh? I didn't hear about that part." Reina's interest was piqued.

"Well, I made a point of it not to tell you… But getting back to the story…he yelled at me for being inconsiderate. He blamed me for agreeing to go out with him when I was obviously in love with someone else." Kumiko smiled sheepishly as she thought back to the searing sensation of 30 pairs of eyes fixated on her during her 'lover's quarrel' in the middle of lunchtime so many years ago.

"Who was that someone else?"

Kumiko arched an eyebrow, wondering if Reina was just humoring her. "Reina…"

Reina cracked a grin. "It was me, wasn't it?"

"You know it was you…"

"Well, I just wanted to be sure. For all I know, it could have been that Asuka-senpai, right?"

"Right, right…whatever…." Kumiko rolled her eyes, shifting as she snaked an arm across Reina's waist.

Reina gladly settled into the brunette's hold, a content smile on her lips.

The two women stared into each other's eyes, feeling a bit like they were back in high school again. They could see the adoration they held for each other, unwavering and unchanging even after all those years.

"Kumiko, marry me."

Kumiko blinked for a few seconds, studying the deadpan expression on the trumpeter's face.

"Geez…that's really Reina for you. Throwing that out there like no big deal…" the brunette muttered mostly to herself, still trying to deny that there could have been any drop of truth in that proposal. "So deadpan and blank faced…a marriage proposal is supposed to be special isn't it? I would have expected a ring at the very least…" Kumiko chuckled, but her mirth diminished into a nervous laugh as she caught a glimpse of Reina's very serious expression.

"It's…in my bag outside in the living room…"

"W-what…"

Kumiko croaked, barely audible noises of disbelief escaping her lips, her mouth gaping as she realized what that meant.

"H-Hey, t-that's a bit…anti-climatic, don't you think!?" Kumiko sat up suddenly, staring down at Reina blanket fluttered around her as she waved her arms around wildly, more than flustered.

Reina sat up as well, but in a slower fashion, letting the covers pool around her bare waist. Her chest was exposed and Kumiko's eyes were suddenly drawn to the trumpeter's pair of perky breasts.

"Is that a no?" Reina's voice softened, adopting a slightly pleading tone as she tried to get Kumiko's attention. However, the brunette's eyes were wandering, focusing on places that were not her face.

"W-Well, we haven't even gone on a date yet. We've never been to an amusement park, or seen a horror movie together, or gone out for Sunday brunch…" Kumiko fidgeted with her covers, rambling on as she tried to justify her apprehension.

"You hate horror movies, Kumiko. And you hate rollercoasters…"

"I-I know! But we're always staying in and…" Kumiko trailed off, not knowing where she was going with this anymore. She just wanted to say yes.

"I thought you liked staying in. We always have take-out from your favorite places and I thought you liked my cooking. We're always catching up with those series on Netflix, and we've had sex…more than just a handful of times."

"T-That's not my point, Reina! It's just that…" Kumiko finally looked up, her face red, her eyes unknowingly welling up with tears.

Reina took a deep breath.

"I love you, Kumiko. How many times do you want me to say it before you understand that I'm serious?" Reina leaned forward, fixing Kumiko with an intense stare. "Confessions of love. I've been giving them to you since that day atop Mt. Daikichi. I was as serious then as I am now."

Kumiko let out a choked sob, overwhelmed by the trumpeter's straightforward certainty.

"I-I'm in love with you too, Reina." Kumiko let the tears stream down her face as she sniffled. Her emotions were a mess and she felt relieved and overjoyed, and wrought with disbelief all at the same time.

Reina smiled gently at Kumiko, reaching out as she wiped at the girl's tears. "I'm sorry that we've been doing things out of order."

With her lower lip quivering, Kumiko suddenly burst into tears, bawling as she let Reina gather her up in her arms to comfort her.

"Y-You'd b-better make it up t-to me! I-I'm-I can't accept any proposal of yours until you take me out on a proper date..."

Reina chuckled, rubbing Kumiko's back soothingly. "Don't worry. I will. I'll take you to that café you've been wanting to go to. Your sister said you've been nagging her about it non-stop."

Kumiko's tears suddenly stopped and she pushed away from Reina. Her face was white as a sheet and the wheels in her mind were turning furiously. "R-Reina…since when do you and m-my sister talk?"

Reina flashed Kumiko her usual confident smile, but this time, Kumiko found it a bit…foreboding.

"Ever since I asked her and your parents for their permission to marry you. After all, we'll be getting married overseas, you know? It's quite the undertaking."

"R-Reina! Y-you-How could you-" Kumiko spluttered, going on about the natural progression of things in life. She felt like she must have been dreaming. Things were all so backwards right now.

Reina's laughter rang out clear as a bell. "Kumiko, I'm sorry! But I figured that I might as well jump the gun. After all, there's no one more special to me than you are and I want to stop wasting time so I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Again, Kumiko was rendered speechless. She contemplated giving a half-assed attempt to rebut that casually heartfelt confession, but she thought better of it. All she could focus on was the unadulterated affection in Reina's eyes, lighting up the girl's face. Kumiko blushed, feeling giddy and warm inside.

"F-Fine. Just know that you're going to pay for sending me through this rollercoaster of emotions."

With that, Kumiko grabbed Reina by the shoulders, pushing the girl down none too gently on the mattress. Reina gave a small yelp of surprise. She stared up at Kumiko as she watched the woman impatiently pull off her own top over her head.

Kumiko leaned down as she fixed Reina with a smirk. "You're definitely going to pay. Starting now."

Reina replied with a cheeky grin, snaking her arms around the back of Kumiko's neck as she pulled her closer. "I hope you'll keep in mind…that I don't hate pain."

The grin was more than audible in the trumpeter's voice and Kumiko could hardly contain the excitement that coursed through her.

Before she crushed her lips to Reina's, a single word escaped her lips with a playful lilt.

" _Pervert."_


End file.
